


You and Me Baby We're Stuck like Glue

by Dogkeeperno6



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogkeeperno6/pseuds/Dogkeeperno6
Summary: Luka is absent from breakfast one morning, which is unusual for her; the group of friends never willingly miss Gumi's cooking. Slightly worried and missing her presence, Gakupo goes to check on her in the basement. They get stuck together with super glue and, since there is no nail polish remover left in the house, they are forced to spend the whole day with each other; what a shame.





	You and Me Baby We're Stuck like Glue

**Author's Note:**

> A cute Lukapo one-shot for fans of this pairing (like myself)~ 
> 
> Assume that all of the dialogue is in Japanese :3

By the time Gakupo woke, the sun had already risen and was peeking through his curtains. The samurai sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had never been an early riser, and had always struggled with waking up before it was light out; getting up at 6:00am for martial arts training when he was younger had _not_ been fun. As he swung his feet over the edge of his bed, the intoxicating aroma of food hit his nose.

 

Intrigued, Gakupo stood and slowly padded over to his dresser. Opening it, his eyes landed on a purple, plaid, flannel shirt ー one of his favorites. Paired with black jeans, the samurai now looked more like a young hoodlum, but he liked the change. He hoped Luka might, too; Gakupo was still trying to figure out if the pink-haired girl liked bad boys better.

 

The smell intensified as he headed downstairs into the kitchen. Gathered around the table were Miku, Len, Rin, and even Meiko and Kaito - They must have come to visit for breakfast. Of course it was Gumi’s cooking that smelled so good; Gakupo looked over his sister’s shoulder to see two large skillets full of sausages and eggs on the stovetop.

 

He tried not to drool. “Mmmm those look good, sis,” he cheered, “when will they be done?”

 

Gumi started a little bit when she realized that someone was behind her. “Ah! Hiya Gaku, breakfast is almost done, go say hi to everyone!”

 

Gakupo sighed at the prospect of having to wait, but his face lit up with a smile when everyone seated at the table greeted him. All of the girls stood up and hugged him, Len and Kaito watching them with amusement. The samurai ruffled Len’s short blonde hair as he took a seat.

 

“How’d you sleep?” Kaito gave him a pat on the back from the seat next to him.

 

“Like a rock; ever since Meiko moved in with you there's been a lot less snoring that I have to deal w- OW!”

 

The brunette in question scolded at Gakupo as she punched his shoulder. “I do NOT snore!”

 

“You do a little bit,” Kaito admitted.

 

Meiko gawked at her boyfriend. “Don’t take his side!” She shouted as everyone at the table chuckled.

 

Gakupo put a slice of bread in the toaster before opening the fridge to take out his grape jam (which he had managed to convince everyone was actually made of eggplants). As he closed the door again, he noticed a sticky note on he stainless steel: it was a reminder to buy tuna fish, and a reminder to Gakupo that someone was missing from the kitchen. “Where's Luka?”

 

Gumi looked up from her cooking. “Oh, she’s down in the basement fixing something; some piece of furniture I think, the noise of it breaking woke me up.”

 

Miku nodded. “But of course Gaku-kun didn't have any trouble sleeping through the noise.”

 

“Hey! I had to be a light sleeper for long enough! Let me enjoy it now.”

 

“Yeah, but you’d never know if someone tried to draw on your face with permanent marker,” Len teased in between a bite of his banana.

 

Meiko rolled her eyes and sighed. “Anyway, Luka said it shouldn't take her too long, Gakupo; she should be able to join us for breakfast.”

 

At that moment Gumi placed all of the food down in front of the absolutely _starving_ group, eliciting a series of cheers. “Well she better come soon,” the short girl huffed. “Breakfast is going to get cold quick!”

 

***

 

Luka never showed up for  breakfast; they saved her some leftovers on a plate for later, but Gakupo felt the woman’s absence at the table. Frowning, he excused himself as he stood and pushed in his chair. “I’m going to go check in on Luka-chan,” he announced.

 

Rin looked at him from across the table. “Are you sure _you_ should go, Gaku-kun?” The other girls snickered at her question.

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Gakupo huffed. “I am always a sight for sore eyes!”

 

Gumi rolled her eyes as she so often did when her brother was being exasperating. “Fine, go on then,” she challenged.

 

“I will!” Gakupo dramatically began to march towards the stairs before descending into the basement.

 

He heard the tsundere’s soft singing before he saw her. Luka’s voice always had a surprising effect on Gakupo, the sound of it making his heart beat just a bit faster. When he rounded the corner, Gakupo saw that Luka’s back was to him, bent over something as she sat on the floor. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. Creeping forward as quietly as he could, mustering every ounce of stealth he had, Gakupo managed to sneak up right behind Luka. Bending down to bring his face to the back of her neck, he quietly whispered “Hello~”.

 

Luka's reaction was film worthy. She jumped up, spun around, and had her right palm flying towards Gakupo’s face in just mere seconds. He just barely managed to grab the girl's hand before the slap connected with his face. “I was just saying hi,” he huffed.

 

“You scared me!” Luka shouted. “You know I hate when people sneak up on me!”

 

Gakupo smiled. “But that's what makes it fun!” Luka gave him a glare that would have sent any of their other friends running, but he just winked at her. “What were you working on?”

 

“Oh, I was just trying to fix one of Rin’s toys that she broke last week. She -” Luka paused. “Gakupo, are you going to let go of my hand soon?”

 

Gakupo’s purple ponytail swished as the man shook his head. “Sorry beautiful, I can't; it seems to be stuck.”

 

Luka groaned as she tried to twist her hand out of his grasp, but sure enough it wouldn't budge. “It must be the super glue I was using to fix Rin’s toy.”

 

“Well isn't this a sticky sit-"

 

“Do not finish that sentence, Gakupo.”

 

“You're no fun,” Gakupo chuckled. “Don’t you have anything to get it off?”

 

Luka was silent for a moment before she dragged Gakupo to the bottom of the stairs. “WHAT GETS SUPER GLUE OFF OF SKIN?” She shouted up to their friends.

 

There was chatter for a moment as everyone talked and then Gumi responded with “NAIL POLISH REMOVER, WHY?”

 

“WE KIND OF GOT STUCK TOGETHER,” Gakupo hollered.

 

The two of them could hear Meiko’s distinct cackling from upstairs. “OOOO, WHAT GOT STUCK TO WHAT?”

 

“MEIKO!” Luka blushed a deep red. “NOWHERE YOU'RE THINKING, WE JUST... UGH HANG ON, I'LL SHOW YOU.”

 

The pair ascended the stairwell, one pulling and the other being pulled. When they reached the kitchen, and their friends saw what happened, laughter erupted from the table.

 

It took several minutes for the noise to die down, several of their friends wiping tears from their eyes. Meiko had knocked herself unconscious by hitting the back of her head against the wall from laughing so hard, and was now being tended to by Kaito, who held a frozen bag of peas to her head.

 

Miku looked at the pair curiously, her blue eyes still glittering with amusement. “So what are you guys going to do?”

 

“For starters, try to get this stuff off,” Luka huffed.

 

“Don’t you always have nail polish remover, Luka-chan?” Rin piped up.

 

The girl wrapped a strand of long pink hair around her free hand abashedly. “Actually, I ran out a  week ago…” Gakupo glanced down at their joined hands and noticed that her blue nails were indeed chipping. “I only remember to buy more when it starts to chip,” she explained.

 

“Looks like you guys are out of luck then,” Len smiled devilishly.

 

Luka glanced desperately at the girls around her. “Don’t any of you own some???”

 

They all shook their heads. “We just use yours,” Miku shrugged.

 

“Yeah, no point in all of us buying our own bottle,” Rin giggled.

 

It was barely ten in the morning and Luka already felt exhausted. She loved her friends (even if she’d never admit it) but sometimes they could be incredibly draining; especially the man she was currently stuck to. She let out a long sigh as she was ready to admit defeat. “Fine, I’m just going to make the best of it, then.” Luka turned her head to Gakupo and let out a small mischievous smile.  “We’re going shopping.”

 

***

 

After an hour at the nearby department store, Gakupo was ready to commit seppuku. It would be much less painful than having to stand still for long periods of time; he hated having to wait patiently for anything, even if it involved Luka. The girl, however, was obviously enjoying herself, hunting for cute clothes like a starving animal would look for food.

 

“Luka-chan, are you almost done? Gumi gave us a lot of errands to run.” Gakupo held up a piece of paper filled with his sister's messy handwriting.

 

“Fineeeee, it's not like I was trying to find anything you might like,” Luka teased. Gakupo was left gawking as she moved in front of him and dragged him to the register. When they were side by side again, his eyes landed on a teal dress with a plunging, lacey neckline.

 

The cashier picked it up and smiled at her customer. “What a pretty dress! It will look great on you - it brings out the blue in your eyes.” Gakupo smiled a bit despite himself when he felt Luka squirm next to him. He had said the same thing to her months ago, but some part of her subconscious had obviously remembered it. He was not, however, prepared for what came next.

 

“I bet your cute boyfriend can’t wait to see you wear it!”

 

The pair both turned beet red at the offhand comment. “O-oh, he’s not…” Luka seemed, for once, at a loss for words.

 

Gakupo coughed. “W-we’re not together…” _yet_ , he added silently.

 

The woman laughed as she put the dress away with the rest of the clothes. “My mistake! You two just look like you would make a cute couple.”

 

“T-thanks…” Luka and Gakupo murmured together.

 

The cashier smiled at them. “Thanks for coming, enjoy the rest of your day!”

Gakupo felt that if he ever had to visit another clothing store again, it would be too soon. Neither of them had talked since the “accident”, just quietly walked alongside each other. Finally unable to take the silence, Gakupo spoke up. “Where are we going now?”  


“The supermarket,” Luka responded, as cool as a cucumber. “Gumi needs us to pick up some more things for this week.

“Can we get eggplants?!” Gakupo immediately perked up, excited at the opportunity.

 

“Fine,” Luka sighed, “but if we’re getting things that aren’t on the list then I’m getting tuna.”

 

Gakupo smirked at her and squeezed her hand. “You and your weird fish.”

 

***

 

Somehow, the pair spent another hour in the grocery store, wandering the aisles aimlessly even once they had everything Gumi had instructed them to buy and the all important nail-polish remover in their basket. Luka, just noticing the rumble in her stomach, nudged her companion gently. “Can we check out so I can eat the sushi I got?”

 

Gakupo looked up from his phone. “Oh, sure!” Putting it in the back pocket of his jeans, he picked up their groceries and guided Luka to the nearest register.

 

Another colorful head of pink hair poked out from the displays when he heard familiar voices. “Oh hey Gakupo, Luka!”

 

“Oh, Yuuma; I didn’t know you were working today,” Gakupo said with a sly grin. Luka glared up at the man next to her but said nothing. “How are you doing?”

 

Yuuma smirked. “I’m good; glad to see that you two lovebirds are spending some time together.”

 

Now Luka not-so-subtly stomped on Gakupo’s foot, smirking as he let out a small yelp of pain. “I’m not sure what this doofus has been telling you, but we just got stuck together with super glue.”

 

“Of course, why else would you be holding hands?” There was a hint of sarcasm in Yuuma’s voice that made Luka’s eye twitch in annoyance.

 

“Ha-ha, very funny, Yuuma,” she said with an eye roll, handing over her credit card to Gakupo’s friend.

 

He rang them up without any more embarrassing comments, allowing Luka to drag Gakupo over to the nearby tables to eat in peace. “Your friend is quite the pain in the butt,” she concluded.

 

Gakupo smirked at her. “Yuuma? Nah, he’s a doll.” He scooched his chair closer, partially to reduce the strain on his arm and partially to irritate the woman. “Whatcha eating?”

 

“Tuna sushi, _duh_.”

 

“With _what_ in it, genius?”

 

“Avocado,  shrimp, cucumber, sesame seeds, tempura, and spicy mayonnaise,” she responded.

 

Gakupo resisted the urge to lick his lips, figuring that gesture would be a bit much even for him. So he just opted to prop his head up with his free hand stare at Luka with puppy dog eyes. “Can I have some?”

 

She shot Gakupo a look that would have been more appropriate if he had just asked for a million dollars. “No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Pretty pleaseee?”

 

“You are insufferable,” she conceded, caving. Arguments like this with Gakupo were pointless. He had a child’s determination and would do anything he could to get his way. “You may have _one_ piece.”

 

Gakupo genuinely smiled at her, his face lighting up in joy. Luka felt her heart flutter in her chest despite herself. “Thank you Luka-chan!” He squeezed her hand. “Whenever you're ready,” he added.

 

“For what?”

 

“Well,” Gakupo began as he looked at their joined hands, “my dominant hand is kind of out of commission, and since I can't use chopsticks with my right hand...  you'll have to feed it to me.”

 

He laughed at her when she glared at him in irritation. “I thought you were ambidextrous,” Luka groaned.

 

“Not with chopsticks,” he lied. “But you promised!”

 

“Y-yeah yeah,” Luka muttered as she picked up a piece of sushi with her chopsticks. “Open wide.”

 

Gakupo obediently opened his mouth, closing his eyes; which was good, because Luka’s face had turned beet red by the time she had finished placing the sushi on his tongue.

 

“Delicious~”

 

***

 

Gakupo appeared to have pushed even Luka too far this time; the woman seemed to be short circuiting, unresponsive to any outside stimuli. Smiling to himself about how easily flustered she was, he pulled her into a nearby cafe and handed her a drink.

 

Luka started as the cold cup was placed into her hand. Blinking as if she was pulling herself out of a stupor, she glanced up at Gakupo. “What is this?”

 

“It’s called bubble tea,” he explained. “It’s full of surprises, like me!” Pulling her down onto a nearby bench, he looked at her expectantly. “Go on, try some!”

 

Eyeing the black spheres in the bottom of the cup, Luka tentatively took a sip from the thick straw. A loud _pop_ sounded as one of the mystery balls shot up the straw unexpectedly fast, making Luka cough as it lodged in her throat.

 

Gakupo clapped her back with his hand gently. “Easy! Not so fast, you’ll just choke. Drink it slowly.” He demonstrated with exaggerated flair and a loud slurp how to properly sip the drink, Luka watching quietly as several of the balls traveled up the straw and met his lips with another _pop._

 

“What’s the black stuff?” Luka asked, eyes still on Gakupo’s lips as he chewed.

 

“Tapioca pearls - You’re supposed to chew them, don’t just swallow them whole.”

 

Nodding, Luka tried again, this time catching the tapioca pearls as they burst into her mouth. Chewing them as she had been instructed, Luka was pleasantly surprised at the texture and taste of the ingredient. She couldn’t help but smile at him this time, Gakupo’s eyes widening a bit before he grinned back at her. “I like it!”

 

“Good, I’m glad,” he chuckled. Finishing up his own drink, he tossed the cup in the nearest trash can as he pulled Luka up from her seat. “You can finish yours on our way to the laundromat, Kaito and Meiko asked us to pick up their laundry while we are out.”

 

Luka hummed happily as she sipped her tea, enjoying the exposure to the new drink. She made a mental note to ask Gakupo to get her more of the tapioca pearls next time, as she realized she quite liked them. Perhaps the bubble tea had put her in a good mood, but she found herself quite enjoying the day, and unconsciously clutched Gakupo’s hand a bit tighter. The man beside her noticed, but said nothing, just smiled to himself as he blushed a bit.

 

The pair attracted a surprising amount of attention as they walked down the street to the laundromat; people kept looking at them and smiling, some even giving them a thumbs up or a congratulatory cheer. Luka, embarrassed, averted her gaze and continued to sip her tea, but Gakupo seemed to take it all in stride. Head held high and chest puffed out like some male bird, he seemed to revel in the misunderstanding that the pretty woman beside him was his girlfriend. Luka knew why, but said nothing and just let herself enjoy the attention.

 

***

 

The walk home from the laundromat was quieter, now that the sun was setting and the air was beginning to grow cold.

 

Gakupo glanced over at Luka on his right. “Today was surprisingly productive, eh? We got a lot done, even with our little predicament.”

 

“Yeah,” Luka nodded. “But I still can't believe that you can't hold chopsticks with your left hand,” she teased.

 

“Oh I can,” Gakupo smirked. “But that's not as fun.”

 

Luka's face flushed as she punched Gakupo in the shoulder. “I knew it, you jerk!”

 

Gakupo rubbed his abused arm with his free hand. “Ouch, how cruel,” he sniffed as they reached the door to the house. “I'm going to tell sis that you abused me!”

 

“Go ahead,” Luka replied with an eye roll. “She’ll just side with me.”

 

True to his threat, Gakupo pulled Luka into the living room as soon as he got the door unlocked and _wailed_ at his younger sister. “GUMI, LUKA HIT ME!”

 

Their friends looked away from the television show they were watching to stare at the pair. Gumi smiled at her childish brother. “Oh hey Gaku, it sounds like you had fun.”

 

“He bought me bubble tea,” Luka interjected. “It's pretty good.”

 

Meiko got up from her spot on the floor to take the bag of laundry from Gakupo. “Good, I'm glad he acted like a gentleman.”

 

“Of course I did!” Gakupo put his hand over his heart in one of his many dramatic gestures.

 

“Sometimes,” Luka corrected, placing the groceries down on the counter. She pulled out the bottle of nail-polish remover and handed it to Gumi. “Can you help us get this off now?”

 

“Sure,” Gumi smiled. “Let's do it over the sink.”

 

Luka and Gakupo followed her into the kitchen, the nearby bathroom being too small to fit three people. Gumi poured a small amount of the acetone over their hands, watching as the light pink liquid disappeared down the drain. She waited a few minutes before repeating the process. “Now pull,” she instructed.

 

Slowly, Luka and Gakupo pulled their hands away from each other, the glue stretching into long ribbons before finally tearing and releasing them. “Finally,” Luka sighed in relief.

 

“Awesome,” Gakupo cheered. “Now that we’re free I'm going to go heat up some dinner and then join you guys in the kitchen.”

 

“Alright,” Gumi nodded.

 

Luka followed Gakupo into the kitchen, her stomach rumbling in quite the unladylike manner. As she waited for Gakupo to finish preparing his meal, she became more aware of her newly freed hand. Glancing down at it, she noticed how cold it now felt. Even holding her own two hands together didn't seem to recreate the same effect. Frowning as she moved to reheat her meal, Luka bit her lip when an audacious idea that was quite unlike her popped into her head. She moved into the living room where Gakupo was now seated on the floor next to Meiko.

 

Carefully, Luka lowered herself to the ground on his right with a small, intentional cough. Gakupo glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, but she didn't meet his gaze. Continuing to stare at the television ahead of her, she mustered her courage and slowly took Gakupo's hand in her own. If she had looked at the man on her left, she would have noticed the adorable blush and smile on his face -- he certainly noticed the matching expression on her.

 

But thankfully, their friends were merciful enough not to say anything.  


***


End file.
